<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Group Hugs by AnneWolfe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694250">Group Hugs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneWolfe/pseuds/AnneWolfe'>AnneWolfe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown 2020 AnneWolfe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Family Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:56:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneWolfe/pseuds/AnneWolfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon loves his friends/family and gets a group hug.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penelope Bunce &amp; Simon Snow, Shepard &amp; Simon Snow, Simon Snow &amp; Agatha Wellbelove, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch &amp; Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown 2020 AnneWolfe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Group Hugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 1 Carry On Countdown. Ok, so this is very short. I was a little rushed when writing it. I got a very late start on my prompts and am rushing to catch up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Simon</b>
</p><p>I walk out of my room and look at the flat before me. Penny is leaning against the counter perusing some book. Shepard is eagerly watching over her shoulder, probably dying for her to do some snippet of magic, (I have actually rather taken a liking to him). Baz is stretched out on the sofa with an arm draped over his face, covering his eyes. Agatha is sitting delicately in a chair by the window, looking out at the rain that is pouring down in great big sheets.</p><p>I stand there for a moment, just watching them. We have gone through so much together. Starting with the humdrum (though Shepard wasn’t there), the truce, we could even go back to the days when Baz and I were enemies. Then we went to America and fought evil vampires and rescued Agatha. Baz and I even conquered our emotional problems. Turns out he and I both had the same problem really, he thought that I didn’t love him, (though he couldn’t have been more wrong) and I thought that I wasn’t good enough for him. Well I guess it is sorta the same problem. We just needed to talk. </p><p>As soon as we made it back from America, turns out that Watford wasn’t in any danger actually, it was just a <em> very </em> big typo on Headmistress Bunce’s part, Baz sat me down and told me exactly what he felt about me. He made this huge speech and he lost all composure. I had never seen Baz <em> that </em>emotional over anything.</p><p>Now we are good, I don’t think that Baz and I are ever going to break up.</p><p>I keep standing there in the doorway. I just feel so happy. So so very happy. I don’t know if I have ever felt this happy before in my life, except for maybe the first time I had sour cherry scones at Watford.</p><p>Suddenly, I speak up, “Come here you guys.”</p><p>Everyone looks up at me and I open my arms, inviting them in for a hug. </p><p>Baz groans, “Uhg, Snow. I’m too tired. I can’t get off this sofa.”</p><p>I walk over to him and heave him up, then Agatha shrugs and stands up from her chair, wrapping her arms around our shoulders. I look at Penny. She grunts, “Fine, but don’t make too big a scene.”</p><p>Finally, Shepard, the only one not included in the group hug, “You need to come join us as well, you are a part of this family as well.”</p><p>Reluctantly he joins us and I sigh. I may have grown up in care homes and without a family, but now, after all these years, I finally have one. </p><p>“You guys are just so great,” I say and I really mean it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>